


Monstrosity

by staerplatinum



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: AU i'm still working on, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Cloud walked around the room slowly, some books were still falling from the tilted shelves. Sephiroth near him was still trembling...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 60





	Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> after that 15k words fanfic i'm returning with one with 200 words?? i have no dignity  
> alright, i'll explain  
> basically this is another au i'm still working on, i took a pause from the office one (i'm writing the sequel of the other fanfic) to reorganize a little, maybe take some notes etc. /and i also have to continue my other long-fics hh  
> hope you like it ;;

Sephiroth couldn't control it anymore. His wing twitched, while he kneeled down on the floor to cover his face with his both his hands, the room all around him was a total mess; the shelves, tables and other forniture were all on the floor, some of them even destroyed. He couldn't handle the fact he couldn't know his true origins. For years, he believed his mother was “Jenova”, it was all a lie. Everything Shinra has told him was a lie. Cloud reached his room after some minutes, hiding his shock on seeing all the mess Sephiroth previously did.

«I'm a monster...» he kept repeating, «I'm a monster...»

Cloud walked around the room slowly, some books were still falling from the tilted shelves. Sephiroth near him was still trembling, his hands steadily moved from his face, exposing the panicked expression, the widened eyes and a drop of blood coloring part of his lips – he probably bit his lower lip nervously. The blond man's shining blue eyes carefully looked at Sephiroth's wing still twitching. He remembered how he destroyed Nibelheim, when they fought in the reactor, how he was impaled on his masamune. He had lost all the trust he had in Sephiroth. Yet, he didn't know his true origins, and it drove him crazy. What could Cloud say in his case, though? His black wing opened as he kneeled down to gently wrap his arms around Sephiroth's torso from behind, he slightly jolted to notice the younger was hugging him, trying to calm him down. His long, straight silver hair were being lifted as Cloud rested his head on his back, he slowly stopped to tremble and pant. Sephiroth closed his eyes, exhaling a final sigh. He wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
